No Holding Back
by ShadyLady06
Summary: Rosette becomes possessed after a mission and all her inhibitions go out the window.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, so this is my first Chrno fic. It's supposed to be funny, so let me know if it's not.

Summary: Rosette is possessed by a poltergeist and all her inhibitions go out the window. Comedy

The demon she was tracking was unlike any she had seen before. She knew demons were mindlessly destructive, but this was ridiculous. The demon was heedlessly destroying everything in its path, no matter how large or small. It seemed as if it had lost all control of its body, or at least its consciousness, for the demon appeared dazed as it continued on its path of destruction.

Finally, after hours of following the wave of destruction that marked the demon's path, Rosette cornered it in an alleyway. The demon stood there as if confused, or simply apathetic, as to what to do next.

"Hey Chrno, I don't think I can shoot it if it is just standing there!"

Rosette looked at the demon's face, its eyes were dead and uncomprehending but, what was that? Swirl of darkness behind them?

"Be careful Rosette!" Chrno shouted from the entrance of the alleyway. "I think it may be possessed!"

"Possessed!? But it's a demon how can _it_..." The demon suddenly charged, cutting Rosette off mid sentence. She swung around and raised her gun to shoulder level firing twice at the oncoming monster. As she watched it disintegrate before her eyes, she noticed a dark cloud remained in its wake. The cloud abruptly surged forward and enveloped Rosette, pausing momentarily before it dispersed. Rosette threw her arms up to protect herself but to no avail. The world started to grow dim and Rosette wavered on her feet. The last thing she heard before passing out was Chrno calling her name from a great distance.

So yeah, that was really short, however it is looking like this is going to be a shorter story. Don't worry, we will get to the comedy, and a considerably larger amount of dialogue in the next chapter. Please review and tell me if the next chapter is worth putting up!


	2. ch2

I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers, especially Ruby for being the first!

Rosette awoke to find herself dressed in her nightgown, in bed at the Order. She glanced to the side to see Chrno dozing in a chair next her bed and smiled to herself. "What a worrier" she thought. She stretched, checking herself for injuries. She seemed to be fine, so what had happened?

Hearing the rustling of bed sheets, Chrno roused himself from his slumber.

"Rosette, you're awake!"

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day. How are you feeling?"

Chrno crossed the room to sit on Rosette's bed. He held a hand to her forehead with a concerned look on his face.

"Jeeze, cut that out! You worry too much!" Rosette exclaimed as she swatted Chrno out of the way. Suddenly she began to feel dizzy, and swayed a bit in her bed.

"Are you alright?" Chrno said putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Yeah, I'm just....still tired..." Rosette dropped her head onto Chrno's shoulder and went quiet. Chrno put a comforting arm around her, too concerned about Rosette's health to notice what an unusual gesture this was for her.

"I'm not sure what happened back there, but it's obvious that you.... need... your..."

Chrno trailed off as he noticed that Rosette had begun to trace his lapel with her finger.

"Chrno, can I ask you a question?" Rosette asked in a sing song voice. Chrno gulped.

"Su-Sure, I-I-I guess..."

"Chuuuroonooo" Rosette lilted, "What do you think of me?"

"What?!" he exclaimed. Rosette sat back up and looked coyly at him. "You heard what I said." She said teasingly.

Thoughts began to spin around in Chrno's head. He couldn't believe what whas happening. 'She's...flirting!' he thought to himself.

"You still haven't answered me." Rosette crooned, crawling across the bed towards him. All Chrno could do was keep inching backwards. "I-I-I-I..." he stuttered.

"You know it isn't nice to keep a girl waiting!" Rosette pouted still advancing.

WHUMP! Chrno had retreated so far that he fell off the bed and landed in a pile of sheets and blankets. He quickly untangled himself, as Rosette was coming towards him, and backed up until he hit the wall.

"Nowhere to go now." Rosette smirked. She moved in and began to run her fingers through his purple hair. Chrno suddenly became painfully aware of how close Rosette was standing to him and how little she had on. The thought was dizzying.

"Now Chrno, don't you think I am at least a _little_ bit pretty?" she said, trace his cheek with the back of her hand. "Yes." Chrno gasped breathlessly. 'Damnit! I didn't mean to say that!' he thought furiously, but it was getting so hard to think; his head was swimming.

"So why haven't you done anything about it?" Rosette whined with a pouty look on her face.

"Done anything?!" Chrno was starting to panic, he had nowhere left to go and this was getting bad. As Rosette gazed at him with put on puppy dog eyes, Chrno saw something dark swirl behind them. Where had he seen that before? He remembered! The demon...Rosette was possessed!

"You know..." Rosette said lowering her eyelids. "You really need to be more..._aggressive_..." She began to slowly lean in towards Chrno. He gulped again, trying his best to push himself through the wall. Suddenly, Rosette collapsed against his chest and he caught her just before she hit the floor. Chrno breathed out for the first time in the past five minutes and carried Rosette back to bed. That had been _entirely_ to close for comfort. Although, it might have been interesting...NO! He shook his head dispelling the thought. He needed to get help; he needed to find the Reverend. He rushed out of the room closing the door behind him before slumping against it, trying to collect his thoughts and steady his nerves.

Mary saw him do this from further down the hallway and rushed to his side assuming something was wrong.

"Are you ok? How's Rosette? Did something happen?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING HAPPENED!!" Chrno snapped back in a panic. Mary only raised an eyebrow at him.

"I- I need to speak to the Reverend." Chrno said straitening up, attempting to snap back into reality. With that, he brushed off his coat and headed down the hallway towards the Reverend's chambers.

So that was supposed to be funny. I hope it was anyway. This was a little longer than the prologue, but still not very long. Sorry. Next chapter enter Reverend Remington, and perhaps Rosette will have a few choice words for Sister Kate. Anywho, please review!


End file.
